The Isle
The Isle is a game that Candy and Rosa play sometimes. = Memorable Moments Gallimimus Family Galli1.png|nesting small fries Galli2.png|scouting Galli3.png|completed family photo 1 Galli4.png|semi completed family photo Galli5.png|who knew everything would end so horribly The Gallimimus Family was a family started by Candy and Rosa as gallimimuses. After nesting at Plentiful Pond, the family grew larger and larger and even some dryosauruses joined in for nesting. Everything was at peace until a small family of allosauruses learned where the nests were. While running away, a dilophosaurus found and slaughtered all gallimimuses but one. Dilophosaurus Family Dilo1.png|newborns dilo2.png|killing carnos dilo3.png|our lives go first dilo4.png|drinking dilo5.png|stamina stop dilo6.png|travelling through the mountains dilo7.png|a swift leave The Dilophosaurus Family was a family started by Candy and Rosa. They nested in 2 children and stopped there due to them being carnivores. Things were peaceful, there was plenty of food, then, suddenly, at night, a sub-adult carnotaurus and at least one juvenile stumbled across their nesting site. In fright of the sub-adult being a full adult, they ran quick. Since it was night time, the carnotauruses were likely unaware of what they were fighting, however, the juvenile went after Candy which resulted in its swift death and to the sub adult's flee. Candy and Rosa weren't aware if the carnotauruses were gone or not so they ran quick and told the juveniles to hide under the cliff-like den beside the nest. Soon, they returned and the carnotosaurus was gone. Things were good, they even got extra food for the body, they then decided to move although one of the juveniles had to go they were left with one still, they travelled throughout mountains and landscapes and rivers, before even reaching their destination which Rosa presumed was Oxidome the second juvenile (who was now an adult) had to go. Then they were left with nothing. Nothing but bed. Dryosaurus Family dryo1.png|finding the perfect spot dryo2.png|egg hatching time dryo3.png|many ai dryo4.png|a completed family dryo5.png|water stop dryo7.png|migrating Dryosaurus family was started by Candy and Rosa like any other family on here. They started to search for the perfect spot, upon finding it they nested in multiple people (some left or suicided), in the end they ended up with 4 children that were still online. As they grew older, food became lower, migration was in order, they started to migrate throughout the jungle, drinking, eating, and bonding along the way. Upon arrival to a certain, open part of the jungle there were raptors, one raptor caught up to Rosa but spared her life, this was an intense time for everyone. One dryosaurus ended up getting separated from the rest and it was chaos, upon finally meeting back up with each other halfway up a hill out of the raptor-infested jungle they were on the move, Candy, Rosa, and all their children ran as fast as they could, unfortunately, they lost one to a raptor, still running fast the rest were able to make it out alive. Safe and happy in their new home they stayed for a while before Candy and Rosa decided to go. Ceratosaurus Massacre ---- cera2.png|realizing we're doomed cera..png|maybe we can survive this? cera3.png|it's over cera4.png|goodbye The Ceratosaurus Massacre was an event in which Candy and Rosa were full adult ceratosauruses, they had found a smaller ceratosaurus and "stole" her meat before deciding to group with her, together they travelled, before reaching a point in which a mountain was in view. Rosa noticed a carnotosaurus up the hill, then another one.. Then another... In total, there were about 10, they were wary so they tried to run, however, they made a fatal mistake of going into an open plain instead of a forest where a carnotosaurus lacks advantage. The smaller ceratosaurus fled into a forest in fear, intelligently. The carnotosaurus caught up to Candy and Rosa, circling around them, all 10 of them, hitting them and running constantly, it wasn't long before Candy and Rosa dropped dead. And that. That, was the day of the Ceratosaurus Massacre. Nesting OOPSIE ----